(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data recording method for an optical disk drive, more specially, to a data recording method for an optical disk drive for dealing with the event of recording interruption.
(B) Description of the Related Art
If abnormal servo signals of an optical disk drive caused by, for example, vibration, track-locking errors on a disk or laser defocusing, are detected, or a so-called buffer under run occurs because the host transfer speed cannot catch up with the recording speed, the recording is interrupted. The recording is not continued until the vibration stops, the track is locked again, the laser refocuses or sufficient data is supplemented in the buffer.
In general, the data to-be-recorded are divided into data blocks in advance, and are sequentially recorded in unit of data blocks. As shown in FIG. 1, the host data to be recorded are transferred to a first buffer 11 by the host (not shown), and are encoded by an encoder 12 to generate error correction codes (ECCs), in which it needs to wait the entire data of a data block have been received completely for generating the related ECCs. In practice, the encoder 12 first encodes several data blocks, and the encoded ECCs are temporarily stored in a second buffer 13 for further uses. Afterwards, the data and ECCs are both recorded in the optical disk.
Referring to FIG. 2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,099 B2 discloses an optical disk apparatus, in which recording is interrupted immediately once a buffer under run is detected, and the interruption position is stored as the starting position of the next recording. When the recording is continued, it starts to record the data and ECCs from the interruption position. In other words, it firstly records the rest unrecorded data of the data block where the buffer under run occurs, and continues to record the following next data blocks. Because the encoded ECCs are still stored in the second buffer 13 of FIG. 1, thereby it doesn't to re-encode when the recording is continued. However, the above recording method has to record the recording interruption position and maintains data in the second buffer 13 during interruption. Furthermore, the inaccuracy of the start recording position may result in data loss.